Heat
by FlamingReaper
Summary: So, heating cycles for ghosts. Smut, enjoy


Danny groaned as Dash thrust into him, his dark blue eyes rolling back as the jock fucked into him. The halfa only clinged tighter as the lust and heat wash over him as his current mate fucked him into the solid wall of the alley way. Silently he cursed the fact that ghosts apparently went into heat every few years to keep the populace going, because a lot of the higher ups just kept recycling souls on a regular basis. Since ghosts technically had no gender, a battle would ensue that would determine the bottom. Earlier that day, Danny had "battled" with Dash, and lost the right to top. The jock earned his right to Amity's hero's tight little ass. The two had found a deserted alley to fuck in, both too desperate to get to Dash's apartment.

Dash was currently over the moon as he pounded wildly into Fenton. The jock had wanted the tiny pretty boy for ever, even before everyone found out about Danny being Phantom. Fucking him with the knowledge that the boy was stronger gave the jock more fuel. The jock had sever internal homophobia when they had been in high-school and never knew how to deal with his emotions and had taken his frustration out with violence. Talking to a counselor had helped with his feelings. Dash let loose a groan when Danny clawed at his back in pleasure, bringing him back into focus. The jock pounded harshly into the halfa's prostate, clinging to the smaller male as he did so. Fucking, for that's what they were doing, so soon after their sexual tension finally broke wasn't normally something Dash did, but he'd been wanting Danny for years now, and now Dash was fucking his wonderfully tight and wet hole. The velvety heat clung wonderfully to his throbbing ten inch cock.

"Harder, harder," Danny screamed out, trying to get Dash deeper into his hungry cunt. This was their fifth round in the last hour and a half, and Danny needed more of the jock's wonderfully big cock.

"God, yer such a slut for my dick, aint'cha? Need me pounding the tight little pussy of yers," Dash growled out, not realizing how much Danny's pheromones were affecting him. Danny moaned at the jock's dirty talk, not caring that Dash didn't know how to dirty talk men.

"Y-yes, Dash, yes," Danny wailed out, slender legs tightening around Dash's trim waist. Danny's hips, which were already widening for future use, rocked downward against Dash 's harsh thrusts.

"God, you feel so good around my cock, all tight and wet. Gonna fill ya up good Fenton," Dash groaned out, slamming into Danny. The halfa grinned slightly, moaning pleasantly as Dash hit all the right places inside him.

"Y-your just big, honey. Ooohhh, love it when ya fill me up," Danny panted out.

"God, baby, I could do this forever," Dash grunted out and moaned when the smaller male finally came between them. The jock continued pounded away, his hands and cock the only thing really holding the halfa up. It felt so good to fucked that hard, with a cock that big. Danny's blue eyes rolled in his head again, his body rippling in pleasure as Dash's moves started to becoming erratic.

"More," Danny moaned out, desperately needing to be filled with Dash's hot seed.

"Course, baby," Dash grunted out before slamming in three more times before flooding Danny's desperate insides. The halfa moaned in relieved pleasure, before flopping heavily against Dash's broad chest. The pulse of the jock's softening cock absolutely drenched Danny's insides, make the halfa sigh in joy.

'His genes are good, we'll have healthy young. Strong too,' Danny thought as Dash sunk to the ground, Danny cradled in Dash's lap. Idly, the blond thought it was weird that Danny was so horny, before realization sunk in.

"So, breeding season, huh?" Dash asked. The town and the ghost zone had come to a partial truce when Danny and Dash were fifteen, the the new of ghost heats had been shared, just in case the living got chosen. Secrets were often shared for safety reasons.

"Yes," Danny mumbled against the jock's chest. Dash grinned crookedly at his little lover's head before kissing it softly.

"You being pregnant is gonna be so hot, baby. Plus, everyone will know your mine," Dash said before leaning down to suck and bite on Danny's offered neck.

"You don't mind?" Danny asked breathlessly, shifting in his seat. His heat was starting again and he had no idea as to why Dash kept getting up, it was too much for a normal man.

"I've wanted you for years baby, I'm bad with my emotions, shut up, so no, I don't" Dash said between nibbling on Danny's slender, neck.

"I'm glad you think so. Gods, we're gonna be fucking a lot and then they'll be a baby, can you handle that?" Danny asked, moaning wontonly.

"We've been fucking in an alley way for the past two hours, everything's going to be fine," Dash replied as he reached down to squeeze the other eighteen year old's ass. Danny moaned in appreciation before squeezing the large cock inside him. Dash moaned loudly as his cock stiffened in the velvet heat surrounding it. Danny's pheromone were keeping him ready and randy at a moments, not that he minded at all.

"You're gonna be the death of me, baby doll," Dash said before moving his hands to Danny's hips to start him moving on his cock, bouncing the smaller male at desperate pace. The smaller male just moaned in lust, clinging to the much larger man as they moved together, pushing Dash's former load everywhere, though the movements helped to push it deeper as well. Danny moaned and clung tighter, needing more of Dash fucking him stupid.

'Our kids will be glorious,' was Danny's last thought as the two got lost in each other, fucking and talking, and fucking even more. They had eventually made it to Dash's apartment, fucking on every available surface they could get to. Danny's heat ended up lasting three days, and when it was done, Dash took the smaller man on an appropriate date.

Epilogue:

Dash held Danny's hand as the young halfa pushed with all of his might, his pain obvious as he continued to, well, push out their three children. The jock could only murmur encouraging words as the ghostly doctor helped Danny's labor. It had been iffy with Danny's pregnancy, considering ghost pregnancies were unpredictable. Danny's was a tad worse, with him being a halfa and all.

Twenty-fours later, Danny delivered their last gore covered child. Another boy. Dash just grinned crookedly as he looked at his little red headed son, proud of his tiny boyfriend for managing after all that time. A living nurse took this one way to be cleaned and weighed before he was placed with his brother and sister. Both boys had gotten their coloring from Danny's side of the family while their daughter got Dash's bright blond locks.

"Our daughters going to be spoiled rotten," Dash said.

"Do not give her a princess complex, Dash, I mean it. And don't give the boys a goddamn macho male complex either. I mean it," Danny panted out.

"But babe," Dash pouted.

"No, our little ones will not put that stupid shit, I mean it," Danny said.

"Fine," Dash said. "I can still spoil them, right?"

"Duh, but don't over do it," Danny mumbled before sleepily reaching for his kids. The doctor smiled and handed them over.

"So, what are their names?" The doctor asked.

"Corvus, Halo, and, Nova" Danny said with a smile. He wanted to name his kids after the stars, Dash couldn't help but agree. The blond picked up Nova, their precious little girl and grinned broadly while Danny smiled back, holding on to Corvus, the black haired boy, and Halo, the little red head.

"They're gonna be trouble makers when their older, just like us," Dash said proudly.  
"I agree," Danny replied before falling asleep, clutching his little boys to his chest, desperate to keep them safe, even in sleep.

"Well, good luck, to both of you," The doctor said quietly to Dash.

"Thanks Doctor, for everything," Dash said

"You're welcome," The doctor replied before leaving. Dash just grinned down at his perfect little happy, prouder then he had every been in his life.


End file.
